


Know The Limit

by Shinoda_Obsession



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinoda_Obsession/pseuds/Shinoda_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester crosses the line of teasing Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know The Limit

Nobody ever tells you about the high doing a show gives you. Just experiencing an entire crowd of people screaming and yelling your name is enough, but then they sing your songs too. It just doesn't get old. But then, neither does watching Chester. The way he screams into the mic and revs up the crowd, it's amazing.

After each show, the guys try to calm down but it takes awhile. Mike usually heads to his room to shower, he hates being sweaty. Tonight though, Chester had done a number on him. All day he had been dropping hints, making suggestive comments, even going so far as to grab his ass when they found themselves alone in the warm up room. Mike and Chester had a close relationship, faking they were in love and acting like they were married, which wasn't hard to believe. Today was different. Chester was teasing ruthelessly, and Mike wasn't in the mood.

Chester was the last one off of the elevator when they got to their floor. They had rented the entire floor specifically for large groups. He followed the group and some of them headed to their own rooms, Dave and Mike were heading to the sitting area at the end of the hall. Chester tagged close behind, slipping his hand into Mike's back pocket, unseen by Dave. Mike stopped walking, told Dave he'd catch up with him later. He spun around and glared at Chester. "What is the matter with you today?" he asked.

"What? I always do this stuff to you." Replied Chester with a sly grin.

"Dude no you don't. Not like this, constantly all day. I don't know what you're expecting to happen but you're asking for a reaction. What is it?"

"Mike I was just teasing you. We have fun, we tease each other. I didn't know you'd get moody over it."

"Well I am, and you're going to pay for it. Get in my room."

"Mike c'mon it was just...." Chester couldn't finish his sentence before Mike grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him to his room. Mike opened the door and gave Chester a push.

"Get in the fucking bathroom."

Chester walked into the bathroom as Mike followed close behind, shutting the door after him. "Take your clothes off and get in the shower." Mike demanded.

"Dude, what about my shampoo? It's in my room."

"Fucking deal with mine! Get yourself wet and then get soaped up."

Chester followed his directions. Mike starting taking his clothes off slowly, keeping a watchful eye on Chester. When Mike was completely naked, he took all of their clothes and threw them into the bedroom. "There's no escaping me now Ches. You wanted this, you're going to take it."

"Mike I'm not gay..."

"Neither am I but you've got me stirred up and all I have been thinking about all day is fucking you until you scream. You thought you did all your screaming on stage, I'm going to make you scream just for me."

Chester began washing his body, getting nervous. Sure Mike was hot, who could say no to those big black eyes and dark hair? Usually when they got touchy he'd had a few drinks first. Not this time. Mike looked ready to punch him or kiss him, he wasn't sure which. 

Mike got into the shower and pushed Chester past the water and against the wall as Mike let the water run over him with his eyes closed. Chester thought about pushing past him and getting out, but somehow he didn't think that was going to go well. Mike backed out of the water and Chester started to rinse off the soap. "What are you doing?" asked Mike.

"R-r-insing off..."

"I told you to get soaped up. I didn't say rinse it off. You're going to want to be slick for this."

Mike shoved him against the wall, this time kissing him. It was as good as Chester thought it would be. He could feel their naked bodies rubbing together, their groins pushing against each other. Mike had Chester's hands pinned above his head. When he stopped kissing him Chester leaned forward, wanting more. Mike stood in front of him, taking in the site that is Chester Bennington.

"I can't decide what I want to do first. Should I fuck your mouth? Or should I just go in and hope the soap is enough? Hmm. Maybe I should make you watch me pleasure myself first. You are the one to blame for my hard on."

"Mike I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." he said, slowly moving his hand towards Mike

"No, don't fucking touch me. I'll do it myself."

"No please, don't tell me no."

Mike ignored Chester's pleading and began to jerk himself. Mike pulled his balls, ran his hand across his chest and his navel. His strokes had started slow, but they were increasing in speed. Chester stood there powerless, wanting to be the reason Mike was about to get off. He took a chance and tried to touch Mike's chest. Mike grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, pinning him to the wall face first.

"I said don't fucking touch me. You must be deaf."

"No I just wanted to touch you so bad." Chester started to explain himself and then felt Mikes hand begin to jerk his member.

"Well then maybe we will just get you started and let you deal with the pain of no release."

He could feel Mike's cock against his ass. He never wanted him inside him more than he did at that moment. Chester's hips began to buck as Mike got him closer to climaxing. Then, just as he said he would, he stopped. Chester moaned in displeasure. "Fuck! Mike don't stop!"

"Fuck you Chester." Mike began to wash himself. "Rinse off that soap. You don't need it anymore."

"No Mike, please, I want to need it. Don't leave me like this. I fucking need you."

Mike got his hands full of soap and made sure his cock was covered and slippery.

"Rinse off now." was all he said. Chester reluctantly rinsed off the soap. Then Mike grabbed him and pushed him against the wall again. His finger slid inside him, fast and hard. Then two, three, four. Chester cried out "Fuck Mike!"

Mike twisted Chester's arm, pushed his head against the wall and shoved himself inside the singer's entrance, fucking him hard. Had there been no soap Chester would have probably bled.

"Oh god!" Chester screamed. Suddenly, Mike pulled out. Chester felt like he was taken off a metal pole.

"Wait, no, we didn't finish!"

"I'm going to have my way with you on the bed. Clean yourself up and come lay down."

Mike rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. Once Chester composed himself he turned off the shower and limped to the bed.

As he laid down, Mike stood on the side of the bed, stroking himself with lube. "I'm going to fuck you, it's going to hurt. Maybe now you will think twice about teasing me the way you did today."

Mike slid himself between Chester's legs and shoved himself back inside. He adjusted his alignment and aimed right for Chester's prostate. Chester tried to scream but nothing came out. All he could do was take the pleasure. Mike began to jerk him off in rhythm with his thrusts. Suddenly Mike's hand grabbed Chester's hip, pounding his hot cum inside him. Chester took one look at Mike's face and let himself go. 

Mike got up off the bed and grabbed a towel to clean himself off. He threw it to Chester and said "Clean yourself up and get the fuck out." as he walked into the bathroom to take another shower.


End file.
